The present invention relates to the general field of article handling accessories and is particularly concerned with a dispensing container for selectively dispensing relatively flexible objects such as envelopes, magazines and the like.
There exists a variety of situations wherein it is desirable to selectively dispense individual objects. In particular, there exists numerous situations wherein it desirable to store and individually dispense relatively flexible objects such as magazines, flyers, envelopes or the like. A typical, although by no means exclusive example, can be found in the art associated with automated teller machines often referred to as ATMs.
The automated teller machines are typically located in lobbies of banking institution buildings so as to be accessible even outside regular banking hours. These automated teller machines are typically used directly by consumers both to receive deposits and to dispense money. In order to allow for the deposit of various types of currencies, checks and money orders, the automated teller machine user is often asked to insert the deposit in a predetermined type of envelope.
The deposit envelopes are often stacked in dispensing containers formed integrally as part of the automated teller machine or adjacent the latter. Various types of dispensing containers using various types of dispensing mechanisms have heretofore been used. However, most dispensing containers for deposit envelopes have proven to be unsatisfactory.
Most prior art envelope dispensing containers include a box-like enclosure having a dispensing port positioned adjacent a lower section thereof. The envelopes are stacked into the box-like enclosure with the lowermost envelope being prevented from falling through the dispensing port by various types of abutment structures. Containers of this type have the advantage that even the very last envelope can be dispensed from the container without any particular difficulty since the envelopes move spontaneously towards the bottom of the container by gravity as they are consumed.
However, one of the main drawbacks associated with this type of prior art envelope dispensing containers is that they often lead to wastage of envelopes unwantingly dispensed with the lowermost envelope. The unwanted dispensing of overlying envelopes along with the lowermost envelop often results either from frictional forces between the lowermost envelope and overlying envelopes or from the intended user unwantingly grasping more than one envelope.
Indeed, the envelopes being merely stacked on top of each other, the weight of the stack often creates an excessive frictional force between the lowermost envelope and the overlying envelope. The same type of frictional contact is also often present between contacting surfaces of other adjacent envelops located adjacent the bottom of the stack. The frictional forces sometimes drag adjacent envelopes along with the lowermost envelope as the latter is being pulled through the dispensing port.
Also, since the envelopes are merely stacked on top of each other, the weight of the stack forces the edge of the lowermost envelope being grasped by the intended user into a proximal relationship with the similar adjacent edge of the overlying envelopes. Hence, it is often difficult for the intended user to isolate the edge of the lowermost envelope. Consequently, the intended user often unwantingly grasps and draws overlying envelops along with the lowermost envelope.
As a result, envelopes overlying the lowermost envelopes are often unwantingly pulled out of the dispensing port. These unwantingly withdrawn envelopes are at best left on a counter adjacent the dispensing container creating a messy situation on the counter and potentially tarnishing the public image of the banking institution. Often times, they even fall to the ground adjacent the automated teller machine creating an even messier situation. Not only does this situation lead to an unsightly mess but it also leads to the costly and environmentally detrimental waste of paper objects.
The same type of problem arises with conventional dispensing containers used for other purposes such as the dispensing of flyers, magazines, other printed publications, stamps, wrapped objects and any relatively flexible dispensed object stored in a stacked configuration. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved dispensing container.
Advantages of the present invention include that the proposed dispensing container allows for storage of a stack of relatively flexible objects and selective individual dispensing thereof. The proposed dispensing container facilitates grasping by an intended user of the lowermost object in the stack with reduced risks of having the intended user unwantingly grasp overlying objects.
Also, the proposed dispensing container allows for a reduction in the frictional force between the lowermost object being dispensed and overlying objects stacked on top of the latter. This reduction in the frictional force between the lowermost object and overlying stacked objects, in turn, reduces the risks of having overlying objects unwantingly dragged along and dispensed with the lowermost object as the latter is being drawn by an intended user out of the dispensing port.
Furthermore, the proposed dispensing container allows for selective and individual dispensing of a lowermost object through a set of quick and ergonomical steps without requiring manual dexterity on behalf of the intended user. Also, the proposed dispensing container allows for both storage and dispensing of objects with reduced risks of damaging the latter during both the storage and dispensing operations.
Still furthermore, the proposed dispensing container optionally reduces the risks of unwanted tampering with the objects stored within the container and of tampering with the dispensing container itself. Still further, the proposed storage container optionally provides for centering of the objects stored therein so as to facilitate optimal positioning of the objects within the container and so as to further reduce the risks of damaging the objects stored within.
Also, the proposed dispensing container optionally allows selective dispensing of the objects without requiring contact of the intended user with the objects prior to having the objects leaving the dispensing port. Still furthermore, the proposed storage container may optionally be positioned adjacent similar dispensing containers and allowed to dispense objects stored within the adjacent containers according to a predetermined dispensing sequence or pattern.
Overall, the proposed dispensing container is designed so as to be easily manufacturable using conventional materials and through a set of conventional manufacturing steps so as to provide a dispensing container that will be economically feasible, long-lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.
According to the present invention, there is provided a dispensing container for storing a stack of relatively flexible objects and for individually dispensing a lowermost object of the stack to an intended user, each of the objects defining a object first main edge, a generally opposed object second main edge and an object grasping edge, the object first and second main edges defining an object main edge distance therebetween, each of the objects defining a corresponding object main geometrical plane intercepting the object first and the object second main edges, the dispensing container comprises: a storage section for storing the objects in a stacked relationship to each other, the storage section defining a storage section dispensing end, a generally opposed storage section inlet end and a storage section axis extending between the storage section dispensing end and inlet ends, the storage section dispensing end defining a dispensing port; the storage section including a first storage wall and a generally opposed second storage wall each extending substantially from the storage section dispensing end to the storage section inlet end; the first and second storage walls respectively defining a first storage wall inner surface and a generally opposed second storage wall inner surface; a releasable retaining means mounted within the storage section adjacent the storage section dispensing end for releasably retaining the objects within the storage section, the releasable retaining means being configured and sized for releasably supporting the object first and second main edges of at least the lowermost object while leaving the grasping edge of at least the lowermost object unsupported and accessible for grasping through the dispensing port; the releasable retaining means being further configured and sized for allowing the lowermost object to be deformed when grabbed by the intended user so that the object first and second main edges of the lowermost object are allowed to clear the retaining means and the lowermost object is dispensed through the dispensing port.
Preferably, the retaining means supports the object first and the object second main edges of a plurality of the objects so as to reduce the frictional force between the lowermost object and overlying stacked objects.
Conveniently, the retaining means is further configured and sized so as to allow the object grasping edge of the lowermost object to drop through the dispensing port under the action of gravity thereon while the object first and second main edges of the lowermost object remain supported by the retaining means so that the object grasping edge of the lowermost object becomes spaced relative to the object grasping edge of an overlying object creating a grasping edge spacing therebetween, whereby the grasping edge spacing facilitates the grasping of the object grasping edge of the lowermost object by the intended user.
Preferably, the retaining means includes a retaining protrusion extending from the first storage wall inner surface adjacent the storage section dispensing end; the dispensing container further comprising an object positioning means mounted within the storage section for positioning the objects in an angled configuration wherein the object main geometrical plane of the objects are angled relative to both the storage section axis and a reference axis perpendicular to the storage section axis, the angled configuration being such that the object first main edge is positioned lower than the object second main edge, whereby, when in the angled configuration, a portion of the weight of the objects is supported by the first storage wall with the object first main edge abuttingly contacting the first storage wall inner surface.
Preferably, the objects in the angled configuration are angled by an object angle, the object angle having a value of about between zero (0) and fifty (50) degrees relative to the reference axis.
Conveniently, the first and second storage walls extend in a generally parallel relationship relative to each other and define a generally perpendicular dispensing aperture therebetween, the object main geometrical plane being in an angled relationship relative to both the first and second storage walls and to the dispensing aperture.
Preferably, the dispensing container defines a wall distance between the first and second storage wall inner surfaces, the wall distance being greater or equal to the object main edge distance and wherein the positioning means includes a positioning protrusion extending from the second storage wall inner surface, the positioning protrusion defining a positioning protrusion abutment surface, the distance between the first storage wall inner surface and the positioning protrusion abutment surface being smaller that the object main edge distance so that when the objects are in their angled configuration, the object first main edge abuts against the first storage wall inner surface and the object second main edge abuts against the positioning protrusion.
Preferably, the positioning protrusion is a positioning strip mounted on the second storage wall inner surface and extending in a direction generally parallel relationship relative to the storage section axis.
Conveniently, the positioning strip defines a pair of positioning strip lateral edges and wherein the objects are provided with an object retaining recess formed in the object second main edge, the object retaining recess defining a pair of object recess edges, the positioning strip being configured and sized for substantially fitting insertion in the object retaining recess, whereby when the positioning strip is inserted in the object retaining recess, at least one of the object recess edges contacts one of the positioning strip lateral edges allowing the positioning strip to further act as a centering means and an auxiliary retaining means for centering the objects in the storage section and further releasably retaining the objects in the storage section.
Alternatively, the distance between the first and second storage wall inner surfaces is smaller than the object main edge distance so that when the objects are in their angled configuration, the object first main edges abuts against the first storage wall inner surface and the object second main edges abuts against the second storage wall inner surface.
Conveniently, the first storage wall defines corresponding first storage wall first and second transversal edges and the second storage wall defines corresponding second storage wall first and second transversal edges, the retaining protrusion extending from a position substantially adjacent the first storage wall first transversal edge to a position immediate the first storage wall first transversal edge and the first storage wall second transversal edge so as to define a retaining protrusion-to-second edge spacing between the retaining protrusion and the first storage wall second transversal edge.
Preferably, the retaining protrusion-to-second edge spacing has a value of about between one half to one twice the length of the retaining protrusion.
Preferably, the retaining protrusion has a generally elongated configuration defining a retaining protrusion longitudinal axis, the retaining protrusion longitudinal axis extending in an angled relationship relative to both the dispensing axis and the reference axis, the retaining protrusion longitudinal axis being angled towards the dispensing port in a direction leading towards the first storage wall second transversal edge.
Conveniently, the retaining protrusion is a generally elongated retaining strip attached to the first storage wall inner surface, the retaining strip defining a longitudinal retaining strip supporting edge and a generally perpendicular retaining strip dispensing edge, the intersection between the retaining strip supporting edge and the retaining strip dispensing edge defining a retaining strip corner, the retaining strip corner having a generally rounded contour.
Conveniently, the first storage wall defines corresponding first storage wall first and second transversal edges and the second storage wall defines corresponding second storage wall first and second transversal edges, the releasable retaining means including a first and a second retaining protrusion extending respectively from the first and second storage wall inner surfaces adjacent the storage section dispensing end, the first and second retaining protrusions extending from a position substantially adjacent the first and second storage wall first transversal edges to a position intermediate the first and second storage wall first and second transversal edges so as to define respective retaining protrusion-to-second edge spacings therebetween.
Preferably, the dispensing container further comprises a third storage wall extending between the first and second storage wall first transversal edges, the third storage wall defining a third storage wall inner surface, the dispensing container still further comprising a third retaining protrusion extending from the third storage wall inner surface adjacent the storage section dispensing end, the third retaining protrusion cooperating with the first and second retaining protrusions for releasably supporting the objects.
Alternatively, the first storage wall defines corresponding first storage wall first and second transversal edges and the second storage wall defines corresponding second storage wall first and second transversal edges, the retaining protrusion being a first retaining protrusion, the first retaining protrusion extending from a position substantially adjacent the first storage wall first transversal edge to a position intermediate the first storage wall first and second transversal edges so as to define a retaining protrusion-to-second edge spacing therebetween; the dispensing container further comprises a third storage wall extending between the first and second storage wall first transversal edges, the third storage wall defining a third storage wall inner surface, the dispensing container still further comprising a third retaining protrusion extending from the third storage wall inner surface adjacent the storage section dispensing end, the third retaining protrusion cooperating with the first retaining protrusion for releasably supporting the objects.
Conveniently, the dispensing container also defines a dispensing section extending from the storage section adjacent the storage section dispensing end, the dispensing section including a first dispensing wall extending from the first storage wall and a second dispensing wall extending from the second storage wall.
Conveniently, the dispensing container further comprises an dispensing mechanism, the dispensing mechanism including a selective engaging means for selectively engaging a surface of the lowermost object and exerting a dispensing force thereon, the dispensing force allowing the lowermost object to be deformed so that the lowermost object clears the retaining means and drops through the dispensing port.
Preferably, the engaging means includes an engagement shaft rotatably mounted on the dispensing container adjacent the dispensing port, the engagement shaft being provided with an engagement protrusion formed thereon, the engagement protrusion being configured and sized for engaging a surface of the lowermost object and exerting the dispensing force thereon upon rotation of the engagement shaft.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, within appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.